Francia Tiene la Respuesta
by Genevieve-Choiseul
Summary: Estados Unidos e Inglaterra tiene un problema irritante al hora de intimar. Es por eso que Francia, siempre tan bondadoso, llega con soluciones bajo la manga y... es un cochino.


Hi!

**(¡) ****ADVERTENCIAS**** (!)**

**~• **Lenguaje subido de tono. Cochinadas moderadas.

**~**• ****UK=USA

**~• **Dilemas al momento de intimar.

**~• **Un francés guarango.

**Derechos:** Hidekaz

* * *

><p><strong>Francia tiene la Respuesta<strong>

**~•~**

Estaban dos cuerpos tocándose indebidamente con desesperación en aquel cuarto humeante por el fuego que de ellos se desprendía. Ambos tropezaron por sus movimientos torpes, cayendo a la cama sin detener la guerra de besos que declaraban sus bocas. Sus lenguas invadían la cavidad contraria, jugando entre ellas y husmeando hasta donde llegaran.

-In-inglaterr-ah~ -gemía un americano al borde de morir incendiado bajo el cuerpo de aquel cuyo nombre mencionó.

-Ah…aahh…don't… -jadea Inglaterra al sentir la mano americana tocar su trasero y presionarlo, haciendo que sus pelvis se junten más y sus erecciones se rocen de forma placentera.

Estados Unidos gira y el inglés queda debajo. Inmediatamente le quita la camisa buena para nada y lame la tetilla izquierda hasta dejarla dura, mientras pellizca la otra robando jadeas y gemidos. El británico intenta levantarse y gira en la cama dejando al otro individuo muerto de calor debajo de sí. Le desgarra la camisa y desabrocha el pantalón, pero no se lo quita; en cambio, se sienta sobre su zona levantada y se mueve provocando un contacto exquisito.

-Ah~ ahh…E~englah~and -toma sus caderas y lo afirma para que lo pueda tocar mejor. El otro se inclina y le roba un beso que pronto se transforma en otra pelea de lenguas y saliva.

Los pantalones se esfuman, dejando dos cuerpos desnudos a merced de la lujuria.

Pero… hay un problema…

-Abre las piernas –exclama con voz ronca el inglés.

-¿Eh? No, no. Esta vez ábrelas tú –protesta.

-Abre…Las…Piernas –amenaza pausado. Tiene una erección tormentosa y quiere satisfacerla haciendo gritar a su (irritante) amante.

-Nuuu… -toma las muñecas del inglés y lo deja bajo su cuerpo, de nuevo. Se coloca entre ambas piernas y hace que sus intimidades se rocen provocando una oleada de calor en sus cuerpos.

Gimen mientras se tocan, pero ninguno acepta que uno, dos o tres dedos molesten en la retaguardia, pese a que cada uno insiste en dejar los jueguitos de lado (ya tuvieron suficiente de ellos…), pero ninguno quiere recibir esos dedos…

-A-Alfred… quédate quieto.

-Si tú también lo hicieras…

-¿Te das cuenta que llevamos más tiempo discutiendo sobre quién folla a quién que lo que tardamos en hacerlo tres veces seguidas?

-Pues claro que me doy cuenta. ¡Washington esta por explotar! ¡¿Cómo no me daría cuenta?!

-¡Londres no esta tan bien que digamos!

-¡Entonces alza tu trasero y problema resuelto!

-¡Que fácil es solucionar las cosas cuando el pasivo no eres tú!

-¿Viste que lo es?

Inglaterra siente que todo el ambiente se enfría. Tomaría a su amante por la fuerza y le dejaría bien en claro que al momento de intimar no le debe discutir las posiciones, pero no puede, _no quiere _hacer eso y jamás lo hará. Es por eso que tienen que estar discutiendo…

-Bien…-sentencia el inglés- sólo hay una forma de solucionar esto.

Estados Unidos arquea una ceja. Sabe lo que plantea el inglés y está de acuerdo.

-¿Piedra, papel o tijera? –pregunta sabiendo que la respuesta es afirmativa.

-Y el que pierde, pierde. Sin segundas partidas.

-Hecho.

Si… es así como deben solucionar los problemas sexuales los buenos amantes…

-Piedra… -comienza el inglés con una de sus manos tras su espalda (mientras desiste mentalmente de enviar a la otra a masturbarse)

-Papel…-continúa el americano en la misma situación que su pareja.

-¡Francia!

Colapso. Inglés y americano quedan petrificados ante la aparición del individuo más entrometido y depravado sexual que ha existido, existe y existirá. Francia entró como si nada a la habitación de ambos amantes (los cuales estaban sentados y desnudos sobre la cama).

-¿Problemas a la hora del sexo, mis no amigos? –les pregunta.

-Fr-Francia… ¡Insignificante escoria mal nacida! ¡Lárgate! –estalla el inglés- ¡¿Qué mierda haces en mi casa **en este preciso momento**?!

-Ayudarlos, claro está mon ami. Y, si fuera tu, me taparía un poco –le dice señalando (y mirando) sin pudor alguno los suculentos atributos del británico, el cuál esta hecho un tomate junto con el americano (este tuvo la decencia de taparse un poco)

-Como decía… El Hermano Francia tiene la solución a sus problemas –se acerca al inglés y pasa un brazo sobre sus hombros -¿Están listos?

-¡NO! ¡NOW GET OUT OF HERE!

-¡_Excellente_! ¡Comencemos!

**Francia dice:**

-Si eres una pareja homosexual con frecuentes subidas de calor, entiéndase, propensos a pasar momentos calientes y placenteros, pero hay problemas a la hora de decidir quien muerde la almohada y quien sopla la nuca… ¡He aquí unas cuentas soluciones!

**I **

**Juguetes Sexuales Parte 1: Consoladores**

Francia saca de una valija salida de la nada un enorme pene de plástico con su cara grabada en ambos extremos.

-Un buen consolador tamaño familiar puede ser muy útil. Cuando no sepan quien será el activo y el pasivo…pueden optar por ser ambos pasivos. Ya ven que la longitud de esta belleza –muestra con detalles el juguete- podrá complacerlos a ambos. Usarlo es simple: ambos se acuestan, uno frente al otro en una posición cómoda, y se penetran con una puna cada uno (lubricar antes) y, luego, muévanse desenfrenadamente como si fuera el sexo hinchado de su pareja. Lo ventaja de esta solución es que pueden masturbarse o masturbar al otro y apreciar cada reacción hasta llegar al clímax.

-¡ESA ES LA SOLUÓN MÁS REPUGNANTE QUE HE OÍDO EN MI VIDA, BLOODY FROG OF THE HELL!

Bajo las sábanas, Estados Unidos estaba temblando de espanto. Cree que es momento de agradecerle a UK por haberlo pervertido tanto hasta el punto en que pudo figurarse con lujo de detalle la solución francesa…

-Penes con cara de Francia no, penes con cara de Francia no, penes con cara de Francia no…

**II **

**Embriagarse **

-Unas copas de buen vino o licor, o ron o lo que sea que tenga alcohol antes de ir a la cama y devorarse como bestias es una forma de tener placer sin problemas de por medio. Sólo deben asegurarse de estar embriagados por igual, así tendrán un disfrute exquisito sin plantearse esa problemática tan molesta. Sólo por la mañana sabrán quién penetró a quién.

-Pero de esa forma no tendríamos idea de qué pasó sumado a una no apetecible resaca. Además, no es como si sólo fuera sexo, ¿sabes lo que es hacer el amor? Borrachos tampoco recordaríamos los momentos más importantes- dice inteligentemente el inglés-

-¡Además quien dice que no te colarás en el medio! –acota Estados Unidos, también de forma inteligente.

A Francia se le borra la sonrisa.

-¡Maldito ser desagradable! –Inglaterra presiona el cuello del francés, pero no lo mata, pues aún tiene otras "soluciones" que dar a conocer y que no podemos perdernos…

**III **

**Masturbación**

-Jódanse por indecisos y usen esas manos tan bellas que tienen, porque Dios se las dio para algo más que para ahorcarme.

-No estarás hablando en serio…-un aura negra rodea a los dos angloparlantes. Siendo una pareja como lo son ellos…masturbarse es… deprimente y aburrido (a menos que sea para complacer al otro, pero eso es otro tema…)

**IV**

**Orgía**

-Llamen a muchas personas (¡inclúyanme!) y monten una orgía. De esa forma serán penetrados y penetrarán por igual. Habrá muchos penes que jugarán con ustedes y otros muchos traseros con los cuáles jugarán. También pueden vestirse para la ocasión y…-

-¡No te oigo, no te oigo! ¡Lalalalalala! –Estados Unidos se tapaba los oídos antes de que fuera imposible descontaminarlos por esa idea tan sucia- ¡LALALALALALALA!

-…mucho semen y…

-¡Cállate degenerada inmundicia! –este era Inglaterra, que había pasado de estar rojo a azul.

-…desgarrándose los anos entre todos y…

-¡SHUT UP, YOU MOTHER FUCKER! –ahora está verde, pero por las náuseas.

-…lalala… -lloraba.

**V**

**Juguetes Sexuales Parte 2: Vibradores**

-Tengo una extensa colección de vibradores. Desde anillos y _Fleshlight_ hasta lo más nuevo: _Monkey Spankers_. Color a elección. La idea es, una vez elegido el vibrador que más les parece conveniente, se lo colocan en el pene y gradúan el disfrute acorde a sus deseos. Si ambos tiene un vibrador satisfaciéndolos, sólo tendrán que tocarse aquello que el vibrador no toca, besarse, gemir y dejar que el aparatito haga todo el trabajo. Ah, me faltó decir: hay para penes y para traseros.

-Ningún vibrador (o consolador) iguala al trasero de Estados Unidos –dice (sin quiera pensarlo).

Francia abre los ojos sorprendido y feliz por la nueva información respecto a la intimidad de ambos. Sabe que Hungría y Japón pagarán mucho por ella. En cuanto al americano, que muchos dirían "oh, debe sentirse enormemente feliz de que el inglés prefiera su trasero a algún aparto de esos", se equivocan. Está más pálido que un cadáver.

-¡Yo también prefiero el trasero de Inglaterra antes que cualquier aparato cochino! –contraataca. ¿Quién es el cadáver ahora, Inglaterra…?

**VI**

**Comprar un…**

-¡Stop! –exigen ambos angloparlantes. A esas alturas, ninguno de los dos siente deseo alguno de consumar un acto sexual. Ni remotamente.

-Bueno… ¿qué dicen? ¿Sus problemas se han solucionado? –pregunta inocentemente. Sí, inocentemente.

-Francia… -llama el inglés- ¿Quieres saber que opino de tus magníficas ideas?

Estados Unidos presiente malas vibras y opta por salir del cuarto. No le importa si debe escapar desnudo, correría una maratón de ser necesario con tal de no saber absolutamente nada de lo que opina su queridísimo inglés…

El francés no nota que Estados Unidos desaparece, y asiente expectante por saber la calificación que el pervertido (por que lo es) ex pirata le dará.

-Veamos…comencemos por los consoladores… -se le acerca con un enorme consolador en la mano con su cara (cejas incluidas) en donde debería estar el glande.

Francia se arrepiente de haber propuesto **cinco** soluciones…

**~•~**

Estados Unidos besada el cuello del inglés, esforzándose por no dejarle marca alguna pese a las ganas que tiene de morderlo. Baja su mano hasta la intimidad erguida de su amante y presiona, tomando la longitud erecta de este y masturbando con tortura.

-Nh…mm… ah~ -el inglés gime en la boca del otro quien devora gustosos esos sonidos, sintiendo el placer acumularse su entrepierna. Siente cosquillas. Deliciosas cosquillas, pero no quiere acabar, aún no. Se remueve y es ahora él quien queda arriba, jugando con los pezones del americano y besando su torso. Desciende lentamente hasta la entrepierna.

-En-England~ -la humedad de esa boca experta lo invade. Inglaterra chupa, lame, toca y muerde esa extensión dura- I…I c-can't~…ah…ahaa~ -gime el otro. Inglaterra se detiene. No complacerá tan rápido a su pareja, prefiere calentarlo hasta que suplique que lo penetre (nueva idea).

Error.

Estados Unidos lo mira con los ojos llenos de lujuria y algo húmedos. Está que arde, al igual que el inglés. Pero no. No es no y seguirá siendo no.

Inglaterra suspira resignado-¿Piedra, papel o tijera?

-Piedra, papel o tijera.

Que lástima que estos dos, que tanto se quieren y tanto se desean, no escucharon la última solución francesa que bien pudo haber sido muy útil:

**Comprar un calendario y marcar los turnos. **

**Primero uno, luego el otro…y problema resuelto.**

**¿No?**

-¡No es justo! ¡Hiciste trampa!

-¿Me llamaste mentiroso Alfred F. Jones?

-¡Si! ¡Y exijo otra partida!

-Buen intento, mira cómo te aplaudo, fat boy. Tu trasero es mío esta noche.

-¡Dónde esas cuando te necesito, Francia!

-¡Ahg! ¡Quieto Estados Unidos!

**~•~**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Ta~Da!<strong>

¿Y bien? ¿Qué opinan?

Se me antojaba hacer algo con Francia de por medio. Espero que les haya gustado. Ah, y como verán, es final abierto:

¿Inglaterra pudo, finalmente, hacer el amor con Estados Unidos?

¿Es el americano más rápido que el inglés y logró escaparse?

¿Hubo segunda partida?

¿Merece un review?


End file.
